Wired and/or wireless networks are increasing in both size and popularity around the world. In a crowded city, it is not uncommon to be able to join tens or hundreds of different networks. Businesses have also been installing larger and more complex employee networks. When deploying a new network, large or small, and/or when upgrading or modifying an existing network, testing to ensure that the network is functioning correctly is of critical importance.